


Battling Against the Nature

by Lady_Amaryllis_Stella



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Female Orihara Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amaryllis_Stella/pseuds/Lady_Amaryllis_Stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human, to always searching for something or always wanting to know more is a natural phenomenon. Something you could never escaped from. But, what happens, if you fear in finding out what you wanted to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara!!
> 
> Warnings : Sets in an AU, medieval-ish with some magic here and there. This work also contains some gender bended characters and some OCs. I am deeply sorry if there’s a lot of grammar errors, English is not my first language. :) :)
> 
> [This chapter in edited on 27/2/2016]

Today is a fine day.

The sun is shining brightly, the wind is blowing gently. One would think today is a great day to fly kite or maybe to have a picnic with the rest of the family.

Except, it was raining arrows.

The fine day is disturbed by the thundering noises of canons and clashing swords as the two kingdoms fought to death for their own purpose.

Lives for today, seems like the cheapest thing on earth. It helds no price as people beheaded and stabbed each other. There’s even some who accidently mistaken their own comrades as their enemies. Such is the scene in the Valley of Chivera.

Above the valley, a young woman, complete in a regal clothing sat on her shiny black horse as she eyed the battle below her. Her equally shiny long black hair flutters lightly.

“Iza-nee,” A soft voice called her from behind. Izaya turns around to look at her younger sister for a while before resuming back her observation on the battle.

“Our troops is losing. Are you sure we shouldn’t just surrender to them?”

‘Them’. Oh! How Izaya hates ‘them’.

‘Them’, who called themselves as the greatest empire of all time. ‘Them’ who took everything away from her. ‘Them’ who inflicts scars all over her body and heart. ‘Them’ who proudly screams how they hates violence left and right yet they invaded people’s country, took their peace, rapes the country’s maidens, killed in the name of their so-called justice..

‘Them’ who Izaya cursed from the depth of her black heart.

Hah! Izaya is perfectly aware she is not an angel descended from heaven. The evident could be seen by how many people cursed her when she is not looking. She do realises she has done her own fair share of bad things. But, that does not mean she is a devil from hell.

To put it simply.. she’s just a human.

Despite sometimes she deny being one. Which causes her lady-in-waiting always feel th need to slapped the shit out of her. Which happens often during her.. less stable moment.

She do has heart. Despite it being much smaller than an atom, it still exist.

“Surrender?” Izaya scoffes quitely. Lips forming a sardonic smile. “Over my dead body.”

Mairu and Kururi shared a knowing glance with each other.

* * *

“What do they took us for?! A fool?!”

Izaya sighs heavily as she rubs her temple. Isn’t this is the part where **she** is the one who is supposed to be angry? Oh wait, being angry is not her style. Yeah. Izaya rolls her eyes at her own thought.

“Namie-san.. please calm down,” Kururi’s voice out loud her thought as she watches Namie paces back and forth for the last 15 minutes since the news reached their ears. To be honest, her eyes kinds of hurt looking at Namie’s behaviour. She understands the news is shocking and the offer is ridiculous but Namie’s behaviour is too.. exaggerating.

Izaya eyed the two messengers from Etruwitus Empire, a blond and a brunet. Both of the men looks like they wanted to shit themselves as they keep lowering their head lower and lower each minute.

“Both of you gentlemen.. raise you head.” Izaya smirked as she catches a small glimpse of fear in both of their eyes, yet, both of them kept a proud attitude. As expected of people from that wretched Empire, Izaya thought distatefully.

Izaya handed the guard besides her a letter in which the guard passed it over to the two messengers. One of them bowed as they received the letter in an overly polite manner.

After making sure the letter is in their hands, Izaya opened his mouth,“I want you to send this letter to that brute you called an emperor-”

“Our emperor is not a brute, you slut!” One of messengers, the brown haired one cutted her short and shouted angrily, eyebrows furrowed.

Izaya, annoyed as she was interrupted mid-sentence sends a bone-chilling glare as she tilted her head to the side, half of her hair covering her right eye as her left eye gleaming red.  
“ **You don’t say..** ”

The messenger who realises his mistake quickly bowed as the tempreature inside the room dropped a few degrees, literally. Namie who is watching from the sideline rolled her eyes, muttering how much of an idiot they are under her breath.

The young queen stood up as she walked towards the messengers.

Her previously cold gaze shining in glee as she throws a sweet smile to the brown haired man. Her lithe hand quickly shot up choking the one who shouted to her.

She places her mouth besides the brunet’s ear, voice barely loud enough to be heard and she hissed, “You will take this message to that so-called emperor of yours and tell him, I would rather be fucked by a dog rather than surrender willingly, understand?”

The brown-haired messenger shivered as he tried to pry away the offending hand. He nodded in desperation. Izaya let out a satisfied sound before releasing him. Her smile nearly split her face into two as the messenger lowered his body to took a deep breath.

Thinking they will be further threathen if they stay there, both of the men bowed quickly and scrambled out of the door.

The smirk slowly dimmed as she eyed the running cowards. A small part of her expected both of them to be punished if their emperor heard about their cowardice. Etruwitas is no place for scaredy cats after all.

“You sure he won’t go batshit insane reading that ‘love message’ of yours?” Namie asked while making an air quaotation.

Izaya doesn’t answer and instead gives an empty laugh.

She walked slowly towards the big balcony and let her eyes wander around the lush green gardens of hers. The garden used to be the place where she played with her sisters when she’s still little. The garden is filled with different colours and species of flowers.

Though.. everything changed after her mother died mysteriously one night. Doctors said she was poisoned, but her father refused to believe. Izaya still remembered how her father will work day and night, not spending even a single time with his daughters as he keep looking and looking for the culprit of his wife’s death.

Overworking is the reason for his death.

Izaya hits the side of her head slowly at the window’s rim. Eyes closing as she held back frustrated tears. Crying is a sign of weakness, her father’s words echoed.

“Suicidal act..” Izaya spoke grimly. Her voice barely reaching her companions.

As she closes her eyes, Izaya thought. Many things hit her head. But the main question that she herself never have the answer for is..

Why are they so desperate wanting to overtook their kingdom? Is there something in it that is so precious they couldn’t let it be fallen to others hand? If there is.. then what is it?

Izaya always spends her nights and days looking for the answer which she still not sure of.  She hates it when she didn’t know anything and she especially hates not knowing.

Furthermore, if it is about her own life and people around her.

* * *

The entire throne room sat in silent. Nobody dared to utter a single word as the old emperor’s face looks so serene. Never before their emperor is as calm as that. Most of the time he will throws something or curses peoples. Added to the fact that such a rude letter just arrives at their doorstep.

“My sons, I have a mission for each of you.” After a while, he spoke. His voice gruff and clear, showing dominance. His eyes shone brightly as two of his sons, Shizuo and Kasuka immediately crouched on one knee, a fist hitting the ground.

“Shizuo.. as the crown prince, I would like you to lead our army to the bottom of the Old Marsh Forest. There, you’ll meet the Commander of Yellow Scarves Rebellion. Defeats him or persuades him or you could just force him to be our ally, you may took the Fourth and the Sixth Combat Troops with you as well.” Shizuo nodded firmly, head lowered all the time.

“As for you Kasuka, I would like you to go to the Isirene Kingdom. Bring this golden tree. Tell her this to symbolise our friendship.” Emperor Kichirou hands Kasuka a small tree in pot made from gold. The leaves and ‘apples’ were respectively made from emerald and ruby.

Shizuo eyed the small tree in his brother’s hand. Obviously it is heavy just by looking at the way Kasuka holds the tree close to his chest.

“You could also persuades her or use any means possible to make her agree in being our ally. But do not use force and violence, she would be more resileant.” Emperor Kichirou stands up and paces around the small part of the steps, hands clutched behind his back. The letter from Isirene was crumpled in anger, a complete opposite of his composed words.

“Is Queen Izaya still doesn’t want to be our ally?” Another voice asked. Sat beside the Emperor’s throne is Empress Namiko, their mother. Her face gentle as she eyed her pacing husband.

“She is as stubborn as a mule.” Nothing was said afterwards as the king dismissed both of the princes with a swipe of his hand.

Before Kasuka could fully stands up, Kichirou gives him a small note, “Meet me alone in my chamber tonight.”

Kasuka nodded impassively and followed after his elder brother’s steps.

Shizuo keep eyeing the golden tree as Kasuka carried it, expecting for the tree to fall anytime soon given how difficult it looks like to Kasuka.

“Do you need help carrying that? It looks heavy.” Kasuka blinked at his brother and looks briefly at the tree in his hand. He wordlessly hands it over to Shizuo a minute later.

For Shizuo, the tree doesn’t even worth any effort to carry considering his monstrous strength. But, Shizuo guess.. for a normal human, such a weight is considered heavy enough.

They walked along the balcony in silent. The air around them felt heavy at each steps causing Shizuo to stop walking abruptly. His brother blinked in confusion.

“Is there something bothering you?”

Kasuka’s face as usual is still emotionless as ever. But Shizuo able to read the maelstorm of emotions inside those amber eyes that looks identical to him and he knows for a second that there’s something is bothering his younger brother.

“Do you think what we are doing is right?” Kasuka asked.

Shizuo’s eyes widened. At first, he seems to not understand the question. After a few seconds, Shizuo lowered his head and resumed his pace. Kasuka shooks his head, thinking how stupid he is for asking such a question.

“Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die..”

* * *

The evening air of Isirene kingdom is pleasant to the skin, Kasuka thought as he stepped out of his carriage. His personal valet, Max, opened the door at his side while bowing repectfully. By the happy look in his face, Kasuka knew that even Max realises how pleasant Isirene is.

Kasuka couldn’t contain his gleeful expression as he sees how beautiful the Valvaris Castle. Never in his life he sees such a beautiful and elegant castle. He dares to say that even the castle back in his own place is not as magnificent as this.

The castle is really big. Painted in white with gothic Victorian style. Surrounding the castle are gardens filled with different flowers. As the wind blew, the pleasent smell of the roses spread into the air.

Kasuka notices there’s many sculptures carved into what looks like the Isirene ancient heroes. Most of it looks like it was made from silver. Or maybe just painted using silver colour.

As Kasuka busy presenting his eyes with Valvaris beautiful castle’s ground, a small woman voice called  out to him.

“We welcome you, your highness.”

They were not kidding when they said Isirene’s women are absolutely lovely and ravishing.

Infront of Kasuka is a short woman, barely reaching his shoulder in red and black dress. Her black hair is short, reaching her shoulder with two red ribbons on the sides of her head. Approximately, there is ten servants lining up behind her.

“Thank you.” Kasuka bowed his head respectfully. His eyes searching around the place, looking for the one and only Isirene queen. He remembered that his father once told him that the queen has long black hair. Unless she cuts her hair during the time being then..

“Are you the queen?”

Ruri blinked a few times before she let out a small chuckle. “My name is Duchess Ruri but you may call me Ruri. Queen Izaya is my cousin.”

Ruri turned her body and walked away slowly. Kasuka followed her with some of his escorts trailed from behind him.

“Umm.. where is sh-”

“Iza-nee is out. She’s visiting a place.” All of a sudden, a young girl with braided brown hair and a pair of spectacles quickly cuts Kasuka’s words. She smiles widely as Kasuka stares at her dumbfoundedly, wondering where the hell she comes from.

She yelped in pain as Ruri pinched her elbow. Ruri sends the girl a small glare, making a mental note to report the girl’s rude behaviour to Izaya.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back the day after tomorrow.” Ruri gives Kasuka a small reassuring smile.

“Or the day after the day after tomorrow.” Another girl with a smaller and meeker voice chipped in. Not wanting to lose in.

Realising Ruri’s angry glare directed to both of them, the bespectacle girl quickly snatched  her twin sister’s arm and run away, both sticking their tongues out.

Kasuka followed after Mairu and Kururi’s retreating figures with his eyes quitely. Face as expresionless as ever though people still could figure out what is playing in his mind.

“Who are they?” Ruri whipped her head to Kasuka’s direction. She almost forget about him.  
“Umm.. they are the queen’s younger sisters.” Kasuka nodded.

“Ah! Umm.. Can we continue now?”


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara!!

“Seriously, do they even do their job right?” An annoyed voice asked. Izaya gives Namie an irritated side glance before resuming her walk.

They were currently in the Ruby Town, a town nearing Isirene and Etruwitas border, but still a part of Isirene. There’s been some townspeople who’ve been reporting to the castle about witnessing some Etruwitas’s army appearing here.

Honestly, how come they could easily walk through the border gate? Shouldn’t there be some guards or soldiers guarding it?

At this thought, the ever-so-galiant and caring Queen Izaya marched with some of her troops to Ruby Town just to solved the case.

“That’s why my dear Namie-san. We need to get to the border and interrogated those guards.” Izaya’s voice is as calm as ever, though one could hear the irritated tone hiding layers and layers under the calmness.

They walked again in silence. Both of their steps matching.

To not be recognised, Izaya and Namie weared a big brown cloak with the hood’s up, hiding their  small body from view. They wander around the small town, asking for informations from the locals as they pretended to buy their goods.

The sun is really hot, making Izaya’s body felt itchy all over. Her irritatedness was added with Namie’s constant complain.

_Izaya.._

“What?” This time, Izaya answered in a really annoyed tone. Couldn’t Namie just shut up for once? That horrible woman always complained about her being noisy all the time but it seems like she herself is no different than her.

“What what?” Namie answered in a coplete irritated tone. Izaya gives Namie a look then shrugged it off, thinking it is maybe some frigment of her overactive imagination.

_Izaya.._

“What the hell?” Izaya stopped her walk and look straight at Namie. Eyes clearly showing how irritated she is despite still keeping a blank expression.

_Izaya.._

Her eyebrows furrowed as she realises that it is not Namie who’s been calling her. But then, who?

Izaya turns around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. She never heard that voice before. Moreover, the caller is nowhere to be found.

Izaya’s search ended infront of a medium sized-shop. The door is closed, but the moment they arrived right infront of the doorstep, the door opened automatically.

Izaya and Namie shared a worried glances. Namie elbowed Izaya suspiciously while her eyes keep darting back and forth, keeping herself alert all the time.

There’s nothing weird about inside the shop except some garlics and talismans decorating the cobblestones wall. Although, there is some... questionable things like the moving eyeballs in a jar and a small complete human’s skeleton hanging in the middle of the dusty and dark shop.

So far, it is not the weirdest thing Izaya ever seen in her 19 years of living.

Namie walked around the room as Izaya busy ogling some old books on the shelf. She found herself getting interested over some of the stuff inside there. As much as she knew, this kind of stuff is incredibly rare and hard to get.

A small steps echoed along with light tapping of a cane. Izaya turned her head slowly, sensing no danger around.

The owner of the steps appeared, an old woman with back hunched and grey hair tied neatly into a low bun. She also smells nice. Why does old people always smell nice? What are their secret?

“Izaya..”

Izaya placed back the book she is holding and walked closer to the old woman. Because of the dimmed light inside the room, Izaya couldn’t really make out the woman’s features. But something inside Izaya told her this woman is familiar.

Which is impossible as Izaya always remember everyone she met before.

“Are you the one who is calling me?”

Her question meet silence.

The woman says nothing as she walked over to a table. She took a one of the hanging necklace amulets and strode quitely towards Izaya, handing out the amulets.

“What is this for?” Izaya asked as she took the amulets. Eyes glaring suspiciously at the old woman.

The old woman still keep quite. It irritated Izaya a bit. She doesn’t like being ignored. As if sensing Izaya’s inner anger, the old woman smiles a widely but still said nothing.

If not just a few second ago she called her name, Izaya would has already branded the old woman as a ‘mute’.

The atmosphere around the room turned awkward as the old woman still refused to say anything, only grinning widely, showing beautiful pink rows of gums wthout any teeth. For some creepy reason that Izaya didn’t dare to think of, she thought the smile kind off cute.

Namie’s brown eyes darted between Izaya and the old woman, having no idea what actually is going on.

Izaya inspects the bronze amulet. Eyebrows hunched and nose wrinkled as some dust flew by her nose. The old woman chuckled at the displayed.  
“This amulet is for protecting you.”

Izaya stared at the woman, dumbstrucked.

“From what?” Her voice wavered as she sends Namie a glance. Namie shrugs her shoulder, not understanding what she is talking about either.

The old woman keep smiling. In fact, Namie swears that her smile seems to widen more and more.

“You’ll know..” That’s the only answer the get before the old woman retreated back to the dim shop’s hallway, leaving both Namie and Izaya staring at her retreating figure like a couple of stupid little girls.

“What was that?” Namie’s voice loud. Too loud for Izaya’s liking as she continue eyeing the item. It does not looks like a normal necklace, that’s for sure.

Noticing Izaya’s unusual silence, Namie spoke. “Maybe it’s about Etruwitas’s threats. You did acts impudent in your last letter.”

Namie’s words sounds logical, but she did not know why, she is sure as hell it is not only about Etruwitas. For she do has a lots of enemies other than Etruwitas. She thinks it probably some other kingdoms that was angered by her.

Thinking about this things suddenly brought a headache to her. Especially when thinking inside such a dusty room with a few oxygen to inhale.

“Speaking about Etruwitas.. we still need to go check those guards. Maybe they have turns their back on us or something.” The last part come out as mumbled as Izaya rubbed her temple.

Both of them stepped out of the shop, not wanting to be inside the seemingly strange place any longer.

Thinking about it now, Izaya could just question her right away. In fact, she could go as far as threatened the old woman or blackmail her. But then, never in her life something as strange like that happen. Maybe, that’s why she still haven’t be able to process it all.

Which is extremely rare as it never happened. Not even once in her life. She is not called the  Silvertongue for nothing.

But then, there’s another problem like their rivalvry with the Etruwitas. Honestly, why don’t that empire just stop doing what they are doing? They are so desperate it almost pathetic.

“How about you just accept their offer in peace ?” Izaya nearly choked on her saliva as she heared Namie’s suggestion. Isn’t like, two weeks ago, Namie is the one who is completly hellbent on not accepting the offer? Why the change of mind?

“What on earth are you saying Namie? Do fully you realise this nonsensical thing you are spouting?”

Namie sighed. Her eyes directed forward, but her gaze is like looking at a hundresd miles away. “It’s just.. we’ve been fighting with the Etruwitas since your grandfather’s time. Why don’t we just.. I don’t know.. surrender?”

Izaya quickly blocked Namie’s path. Her face blank. Namie couldn’t help but regrets for speaking anything. An angry Izaya is not good for your health you know.

“I swear Namie, spout another thing about surrendering and I will decapitate you.”

In the middle of the bustling street, Izaya and Namie are having a small glaring contest. Namie knew beforehand that she shouldn’t go against Izaya. Only fools would dare to do that.

It’s not like it was unknown here in Isirene of how cruel Izaya could be. The moment Izaya ascended to the throne, many questioned her capability. Other than being a female, Izaya was also only a 14 years old girl that time.

Nonetheless, Izaya proved them wrong as she managed to seized back their fallen lands that were lost to Etruwitas and other kingdoms during her father’s reign. Not to mention, the decreasing of criminal’s activities in Isirene dropped drastically. Nobody knows how, but Izaya managed to do it.

Their beloved kingdom that once nearly falls into the hands of Etruwitas, and other greedy kingdoms, rose back. One would say Izaya’s iron fist leadership is quite affective.

Moreover, Izaya likes to settled things politically rather than using violence. Since Izaya’s sharp mind and witty mouth are deadlier than her knife dipped in poison.

Though, dealing with Etruwitas using political means never did end in success. There just something that fishy about Etruwitas’s desperation that causes Izaya to not use the one thing she’s good in.

Using politics does not mean she is not good in war. She is one hell of a good strategist anyway.

The confirmation could be seen as no other kingdoms could ward off Etruwitas’s army. No other except the Isirene.

Maybe that’s why they were so desperate?

“Think about it Izaya! If this keeps going, what will be left of the future generation? It is better if we cooperate willingly with them rather than surrendering just like that,” Namie try to reasoned.

Izaya’s blank face doesn’t change. Namie started to fidgeted.

Izaya is a coward. That’s what Namie thinks. The woman wield blades and swords but she never did try to kill someone. Injuring a person is no more than a childplay for Izaya, but kill? Izaya never could do it.

Despite those thought supporting her, Namie still felt scared.

“I see..” Izaya eyes lowered slowly to the ground. Namie’s eyes widened. Suddenly feeling hopeful. Maybe she did managed to let her thought across?

“We should put some conditions. Some of it should be along the lines of ‘Etruwitas should lend us army if we need them’ or something like ‘If an Etruwitasian is found stealing an Isirean property, he shall be beheaded!’ Yeah.. that sounds like a brilliant idea,”

Or maybe not.

Still..

“That sounds like a good idea.” Namie muttered as they shared a small smile.

“Oh! Come to think of it. How does that old woman knew my name?”

Namie groaned. Thinking how more unpredictable Izaya could be. One moment she could be talking about conquering the whole world and another she could talk about chocolate banana.

Watching Namie’s annoyed face merged back, Izaya laughed. No matter what, when she managed to make people annoyed, it brings some sort of satisfication to her.

Is that why people doesn’t really like her? Izaya didn’t care.

“This morning a letter just arrived to me. It says the representive from Etruwitas just arrived yesterday. Shouldn’t we head back now?”

Izaya didn’t answer. Instead her eyes seem to be catching on something.

“Izaya?” Namie called her. When she was ignored, Namie groaned. Please, not again..

Izaya turned her head back towards Namie. A big smile latched on her lips. “Yes, Namie-san?”

“Did you listen to what I’m saying?” Izaya chuckled.  
“I did. The Etruwitas’s representive just arrived yesterday.”  
“And then?”  
“And then what?”

Namie’s eyebrows twitched as Izaya continu to act dumb. “Okay, okay.. we will head back tomorrow. Now, how about we resumed what we should be doing, hmm?”

Namie huffed in annoyance but complied.

* * *

He was planning on only staying in the guest room until the queen arrived. But, he thought it will be a bit rude of him as a guest to not be socializing with others.

As reluctant as he is, Kasuka gets up and took a quick bath before dressing himself in a simple green tunic with dark brown leather vest and a dark brown trousers. He doesn’t really like to dressed himself in fancy dresses unless for formal ocassions.

Kasuka wanders around the castle’s garden. Up close, the garden is far more beautiful and larger than he thought.

There’s lot of fountains which seems to made of stones and diamonds. Not like it is weird of Isirene, as the kingdom itself is known as ‘The Diamond of The North’.

The moment Kasuka arrives at a rather wide field, his eyes caught a small figure dancing on the middle of the field. She is actually not dancing but rather playing with her sword. But Kasuka’s eyes still thought she is dancing as the woman twirled and whipped her sword like a dancer playing with her fan.

Kasuka recognised her as the duchess she met the day before.

When the woman done with her sword practice, Kasuka unconsciously clapped his hand. Too astounded at such a beautiful sight that it almost took his breath away.

Ruri flinched as she come to her sense that Kasuka has been watching her all of this time. A wave of embarassment creep onto her whole being. She could pratically beg the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Or like Mairu sometimes would say, hide her head insides a biscuit’s tin.

“That’s beautiful.”

For the second time since meeting Kasuka, Ruri’s face managed to turn red all over. She lowered her head as Kasuka stared at her without blinking.

Even when Kasuka said those words with a complete blank and dull voice, Ruri managed to catch a glimpse of excitement in his words.

“Thank you.” Ruri only managed to say those things as she quickly gathered her things and walked out of there. Not wanting Kasuka to be anywhere near her vicinity.

“Why don’t you talk more?” Kasuka managed to catch up with the woman’s steps. For someone who is quite short, she walked fast. Kasuka’s impressed.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Kasuka blinked.

“Why is that?”

Kasuka is not entirely an outspoken person. He is more quite and reserved, a bit like his older brother when he is not angry. It’s just.. being around Ruri made him feels more.. opened.

Kasuka don’t understands what this feeling of being free around someone is but he felt like he could say anything he wanted to around Ruri. Like, the woman will understands it. Somehow.

Is this what they called friendship? But, Kasuka doesn’t think he could easily says anything around his other friends freely.

“Because..”

A quick gush of wind sweep over them, cutting Ruri’s mid-sentence. For the second time in just two days, the two most happy-go-lucky girls in the wordl came and decided to twirled themselves around Kasuka and  Ruri as they giggled.

“Hey! Hey! You shouldn’t go around flirting with Ruri-san you know!” Mairu’s voice slightly breathless as she clung herself to her twin’s side, blocking Kasuka and Ruri’s way.

“She’s engaged..” Kururi, the much silent twin spoke. She sends a small pleasent to Kasuka in which the male just stared blankly back. Looking at the twins, Ruri swore she could see stars in the theirs eyes.

Processing Kururi’s words, Kasuka expected he will not care. In fact, he thought it wouldn’t be his problem at all when knowing Ruri is already engaged as most young lady of upper classes tends to be betrothed at early age. It is as a way to ensure their future.

Somehow, the news was like a bitter pill. Only, he doesn’t even know why he should even swallowed the pill. For it shouldn’t even have anything to do with him.

His chest felt like it is curling in tightness.

Not knowing what he is feeling, Kasuka clenched his fist over his chest, face still blank. Thinking it must be some sort of illness, Kasuka immediately took a deep breath and calmed himself. Making a mental note to make an appointment with Doctor Shinra.

The women watch Kasuka’s silent gestures weirdly but then shrugged it off, thinking it must be some sort of Etruwitas’s thing.

* * *

“What is your intention in coming here, _your highness_?” The last two words were spatted in hateful tone.

“Peaceful offering, of course.” Tom speak in a calm manner. Face latches with warm smiles as he brush his neat dreadlock hair back when it was blew by the wind. Shizuo continue keeping his mouth shut as his personal assistant and ex-teacher speaks with the guard.

As both of them talked, Shizuo eyed the place. The Yellow Scarves Rebellion’s settlement is truly fascinating and creative.

Who would have thought that they would build an _underground_ settlement? The whole place is built to looks like some sort of an underground town. Truly marvelous.

“Pah! Peaceful offering?! We will accept it, after we had that Emperor’s ugly head on a silver platter!” The men laughed loudly.

Shizuo is not surprised they when they act all proud and confident as the only one who arrived at their doorstep is Shizuo, Tom and a few of Shizuo’s men.

“Hey..” Their laughed dimmed abruptly as Shizuo spoke. His voice calm and his eyes cold.

“We said we want to talk to your leader.. now where is he?” He resumed. The guard from before whispered to his fellow companions before facing Shizuo again. They grinned from ear to ear as they laugh.

“What makes you idiot heads think we are going to let you see him?”

Wrong answer. Shizuo thought.

He raises his fist and gives the sneering guard a good hard punch straight to his nose. The man flew a good meter away before crashing into the wall behind him, causing the whole place to crumbled and land on top of him.

The men who is laughing before immediately gaped as they watched their comrade fall by just a single punch.

Tom sighed and shakes his head lightly.

“I said, I want to meet with you leader you shitty assholes!! What’s so fucking hard with my request?” Shizuo roared. Realising the threat, the men quickly raised their weapon but quickly lowered it back as a young man, looking no more than early twenties with thin build appeared.

Realising that the boy might be the leader by looking at the men’s reaction, Shizuo quickly straightened himself back though he doesn’t bother in hiding the scowl from his face.

“Masaomi Kida..” The boy introduced himself.

“Shizuo Heiwajima.” Shizuo introduced himself in return. “I know..” Masaomi says. His eyes scanning around the place.

“That’s a hell lots of armies you brought here.” Shizuo merely shrugged, both hands placed inside his trouser’s pockets. “Hey, listen here,kid. I came here to talked, not to fight.”

Masaomi scoffed. “Sure.” He rolls his eyes and gestured for Shizuo to follow him. As Tom stepped the first step, Masaomi stopped him.

“Only him.” He shoves his thumb at Shizuo’s direction. Tom opened his mouth to protest but  Shizuo cuts him short. “I will be okay. If they do anything funny, I will just punch them to heaven.”

Shizuo smiled and made a small hand waved as he followed Masaomi into the cave, not before receiving sneer from the men.

The walked inside the cave. It seems like everything around there is made of only clays, metals and woodens. Shizuo have no idea how they managed to survive with such limited resources.

Shizuo followed Masaomi into a small room with lots of shelves and books. There’s a large table made of wood with books on it. Between the door and the table is a set of sofas with a small wooden tea table in the center.

It looks like an office at first glance. Or maybe it is indeed an office, Shizuo didn’t bothered himself in thinking.

Masaomi motioned for him to sit as Masaomi himself plopped on the couch.

“So, what is your purpose in coming here?” Even when the words were spoken suite rudely, there’s a hidden tone of respectfulness in his voice.

“Offering of peace.” Masaomi nodded at Shizuo’s words.

He likes people who is straight forward rather than someone who started their words with ‘flowery’ innuendos.

“Why?” He crossed his legs, trying to be seen as rude to the older man, hoping it will agitated some sort of a reaction from him. But, it seems like Shizuo was able to see right through him. Either that, or the man doesn’t gives a slightest shit of how he should behaved.

“The Green Forehead Armies is getting aggresive.” Masaomi’s eyes flickered at the mention of the name.

“What on earth are you talking about?” His voice getting raspy. Thinking how come he doesn’t know such an important information.

The Green Forehead Armies, or more known as The God of Despair’s guardians, is a group of armies that appeared once over three hundreds years ago. Nobody knew the truth behind about them for nobody is alive to tell the tale.

The only thing that is known about them are their shiny, diamond-shaped green dot on their forehead along with their unusual bright green eyes. It is to be said, the moment you look straight into their eyes, you will be cursed into a stone.

For the Green Forehead Armies to appeared.. it sounds truly ridiculous.

“We need to form an alliance fast to secure the safety of our people and prepare for war.” Shizuo’s voice brought Masaomi out of his reverie.

Eyebrows still furrowed and eyes disbelieving, he asked, “Are you sure the Green Forehead Armies exist?”

Shizuo tilted his head. This time, his face is the one who is confused. With a tone as if he is speaking to a snotty child, Shizuo answered, “Of course they are.”

Masaomi blinked. Keeping his mouth close as many things races in his mind.

“So, it was true then that the One Thousands Massacres Incident is done by them?” For instance, Shizuo wondered of how secluded this place is.

“Of course it is. The investigation already finished about two months ago.”

“Is that why you want to join hands with us?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes. Moreover, if you joined your hands with us, you will get some benefits too.”  
“What is the benefits then?”  
“You could protect your people from danger. Added to the fact, if you joined your army with us, we could get stronger. With that,the odds will be against them.”

Masaomi eyed Shizuo from head to toe. His brain juggling between making the right decisions.

The offered sounds to good to be true. They have been suffering since the time of his father for The Yellow Scarves Rebellion exist solely in protesting against Emperor Kichirou’s rules.

To be exact, Emperor Kichirou is not of the actual Etruwitas’s blood.The man is an ex-commander of Etruwitas army. When the previous emperor sick, he appointed Kichirou as the next ruler for he doesn’t have an heir. He only has a daughter.

In Etruwitas, women don’t have the same privilege like men. They were only given education until 12 years old and were expected to just stayed at home. Unlike the men who were forced to join army right when they reached 5.

So, the previous emperor’s only daughter, Namiko, was married to Kichirou, thus making him the official ruler of Etruwitas.

Unlike the previous emperor, Kichirou accentuate more on the economics development and strength in their armies. Which causes more young boys to be forced on joining the army and pressure on the poorer.

If during the previous emperor’s reign, the girls should be staying at home. Now, the girls were also forced into joining the army. In fact, everyone is expected to join the army no matter gender or age.

The conquering of lands becoming more rapid that it makes Kichirou looks desperate in looking for _something_. Which is quite.. strange.

Masaomi’s father, Ieyasu, who was once one of Kichirou’s personal guards decided to rebels against him after he learned Kichirou’s real intention. Alas, Ieyasu died before he can tell anyone about Kichirou’s real intention.

Learning about his father’s death, Masaomi decided to continue his father’s legacy, though he does not know of Kichirou’s real intention, as long as Kichirou continue to rule over Etruwitas, nothing good will comes out of it.

But, hearing about the _great_ and _legendary_ Green Forehead Armies risen up once again bring shivered down Masaomi’s spine.

Though, Masaomi sure as hell there must be a reason for them to appeared. Maybe, the Green Forehad Armies were after the same thing Emperor Kichirou has been looking for this past 20 years..

If that is..

Then what is the _thing_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you very very much to those kind-hearted people out there who spends their time reading this fanfiction of mine and who sends kudos! I love you guys!! (*≧ω≦*) I am deeply sorry if this chapter is not so good or seems crappy. I have already done my very best in writing this chapter and I hope some of you would like it. Please sends me your thoughts or ideas! (＠＾－＾).
> 
> With lots of love,  
> Lady Amaryllis Stella ♡


	3. It Has Begun

"So, about the conditions? Do you accept it?" Her lithe fingers twirled the fountain pen elegantly. A silver ring with a small sapphire perched on her middle finger. An evidence showing she is the rightful ruler of Isirene.

Kasuka didn't answer. His eyes bore into Izaya's but his mind is somewhere else. He has already anticipated this, already anticipated for any kind of outrageous demands- for to call it as conditions is too.. understatement.

"I agree," His voice as calm as his expression. Not like he could show any even when he wanted to.

Izaya raises her left eyebrow, lips turning into a small unrecognisable pout. She's expecting Kasuka to make some sort of an outburst, as that is what she always heard about one of the Heiwajima brothers. But it seems like the younger Heiwajima is nothing but an emotionless doll.

Almost like a puppet with strings attached.

"But with our own condition too," Kasuka continues. "Oh?" He could see the change in Izaya's expression as the woman flashes an amused smirk. The small bells on her silver bracelets chimes as she rested her chin on the back of her right hand.

Kasuka inhales. As far as he concerned, his father has given him quite some detailed instructions for him to follow if the situations go south. And this situation seems like heading towards it if he fails to control it.

He shouldn't follow Izaya's conditions without settings up a few of their own, that's what his father has said.

But..

Kasuka looked at Izaya, taking note of the soft curve of smirk that her lips made.

He immediately thought of his older brother which causes his decision to open his mouth faltered. Should he? Should he do it? Wouldn't his brother gets mad at him for doing it?

Kasuka pondered for a few seconds.

His resolution in discussing the subject is decreasing.

Thinking of his father's angered face and his brother's dissapointed look, Kasuka mentally punched himself to man up. He is sure as hell that his brother would get angry more if Kasuka didn't do it.

Yeah..

It is for their country..

"It is as a way to guarantee that you will always cooperate with us and never betray us, we would like to propose a deeper diplomatic relationship,"

Izaya's face didn't change despite having a bad feeling. She is hoping Kasuka didn't mean the same things that's been lingering in her mind.

"And.. how do we establish this deeper diplomatic relationship?"

Kasuka turned to sends a small glance to his assistant. The afro haired man shrugged his shoulder while making a a wild hand gesture for him to continue. Izaya chuckles quitely at the man's clownish behaviour.

"Through political marriage."

Izaya's eyes immediately flickered to Kasuka.

"You're kidding right?" Izaya asked.

"I am not. This is important if your people decided to rebels against us, or worse..  _you_  decided to betray us."

Izaya notices the firmness in Kasuka's voice. Realising she should stop playing around, Izaya straighten herself.

"We wouldn't."

"You says that now. It is not an assurance for us you wouldn't in the future." Kasuka countered.

"Of course I realises that. But, I think there is a much better way to deepen this agreement other than marriage," Each words was spoken softly and clearly as if she is lecturing a five years old kid. Panic risen in her heart at the mere thought of  _marriage_.

"I couldn't think of any other way for this is what my father wants," Izaya tensed up at Kasuka's declaration.

She knew this. One of the tactics in making Isirene as part of his empire is by marriage. 'That old fool!' Izaya clicked her tongue in distaste.

"Please give me some time to think."

* * *

 Kasuka stares at the beautiful afternoon scenery of Valvaris Castle's garden. The garden back at his own home country is different, for everything is made of concrete instead of the lush green grass that Valvaris Castle has to offer.

Kasuka wondered if he should seek for any kind of advice that Valvaris Castle's gardeners have. They surely got green thumbs.

Thinking about Valvaris Castle making Kasuka's mind wandered back to the queen of the said castle. Cold and dangerous woman she is, Kasuka thought.

A quite footsteps took Kasuka's attention. Ruri walked to him slowly, hands full of different colour of wild flowers.

"Hey.." Kasuka greeted. Ruri gives a small nod as she placed herself besides Kasuka. Both of them stared at the night sky in awkward silence.. at least that's what Ruri thinks.

"Is there's something bothering you?" Ruri's voice quite as she sensed the troubled expression in Kasuka's eyes even technically without Kasuka showing any expression.

Kasuka has heard that Izaya is beautiful. Extremely beautiful that words of her beauty reaches those ears in the West. They said her skin is as white as snow you could pratically see the water flowing down her throat when she drinks.

Meeting up close, Kasuka wondered if those rumors about the beheaded princes who dare to court Izaya is true. By Kasuka's opinion, there's something that just too sharp and cunning in her eyes that scares even him. There's this aggresive looks she would give when she's making you bend to her will.

Even when she is smiling warmly, you could see the cold mockery edges at the end of her lips. Even when she is laughing sweetly, you still need to be cautious for you knew that those laugh could just be a lie.

Kasuka compared Izaya's beauty to that of his mother, Empress Namiko. Namiko is what Kasuka considered as a gentle beauty. The kind of beauty that warmed even the coldest of heart. Izaya's beauty is what considered to be fierce and dangerous.

Thinking about Izaya, Kasuka immediately thought of his own brother. As a younger brother, would he wants his only brother tied to the one woman who one could considered as.. menacing?

Shizuo himself is dangerous enough to make people fear of him. Most people would stay out of Shizuo's way whenever he goes. But Kasuka always knew, Shizuo is a kind and gentle man deep inside. Given this, of course he wants Shizuo to ends up with a woman who could accept him as he is.

Now, did he seriously thinks that such an accepting woman could exist inside of Izaya when that woman herself hates all of Etruwitasian with all of her might?

"I am thinking," Kasuka started.

Ruri throws a side glance as Kasuka's lips quivered softly before resuming.

"What did make the queen refuse to marry up till now?"

The question shocked Ruri but not as much. She figured that most people who've met with Izaya would ask the same question. She herself always questioning why. The only reason she never asked her is because she respects Izaya as much as the other woman respects Ruri's privacy.

"She is beautiful and young. I heard that some princes.. even kings had try to court her. Why did she refuse?"

Kasuka's confused gaze rested on Ruri's face. The woman darted her eyes away before releasing a soft sigh.

"That's a question even I didn't have the answer of," Ruri's eyes travelled around the place before letting it wandered back to Kasuka's brown one.

"Really huh.." He sounded dissapointed.

Honestly, she is never the talented one in answering question. There's a hundred of question about herself that she didn't know the answer of. How could she answers others when she couldn't answers the one she asked herself?

"I-I think I just made a mistake," Ruri nodded for Kasuka to continue, "But I didn't know whether it is a mistake or not," Ruri gives a confused shoulder gesture.

"Well.. I guess.. you should let the time determine whether that mistake is truly a mistake right?"

And when Ruri gives Kasuka a small reassuring smile, Kasuka knows that everything is going to be alright. Maybe not the way he wanted to but, life always has it's own way.

* * *

 "I don't remember ever agreeing in something like this." His voice calm despite the rage within. If he was to follow his anger, he would had already flipped everything inside the room upside down.

Heck, he would go as far as to throw his father who is currently laying on the bed out of the window if he so desired.

"Yes. But you do realises as the future emperor, you must marry a woman equal to you. Not just for political means, but also for you to bear an heir. A future heir for this kingdom," Kichirou closes his eyes while talking, his back rested on the headboard as he tried to reason with his short-temper son.

"I do realises that. But.. I never meet her! Much less talked to her!" Shizuo protested. His voice bordered to a whine at the last part.

As those words flew out of Shizuo's mouth, Kichirou send a cold glare. Even so, the man refused to back down.

How come he did not object? He just arrived home from two days walk not more than four hours ago. He only get two hours nap before he was called to meet his father in his personal chamber.

And now, he was told he would off to marry an unknown woman whom he never know of and they expected him to not flip everything in rage? Curse them all to hell!

"You can't do this fath-"

"Shut it! You will do what I want you to do! I told you to marry that woman, then just do it!" Kichirou yelled. His mind going overdrive as he thought of the possibility of never having Isirene in his hand and that is enough to cause him to anger.

Shizuo's face scrunched for a while and he stormed out of the room.

His footsteps echoed along the big hallway. Some part of floor where his foots hit even leaves a dent.

Shizuo arrived at his personal room. The first thing he did is flipped his bed over while roaring angrily. The heavy wooden bed was flipped over before crashing on the furthest side of the room.

A soft knocks on the door was not even registered by Shizuo as an elder woman with light brown hair entered the room. Her golden dress swaying behind her elegantly. Despite being old enough to have grandchildren, the woman still looks young and vigorous.

"Shizu.." His mother touched his son's hand gently while calling his nickname. Shizuo never really liked the nickname for it sound too girly but everytime his mother called him by the name, he always feel more secured and safe. Perhaps it's what people called as 'mother's love'.

Shizuo grunted and swatted away lightly his mother's hand, moving towards the big balcony. He let the cold night breeze hits his face as he placed his elbows on the rail. Hoping the cold breeze would swept his anger away.

Shizuo turned to look at his mother, the older woman sends a warm smile at him. Namiko placed her hands at on his shoulders.

"Don't be like that. Your father did it for your own future too." Shizuo scoffed slowly. Not entirely believing what his mother says. If there is one thing that Shizuo couldn't lie about his father no matter how much he try to deny it is about how selfish that man could be.

When she sure Shizuo's attention fixated entirely on her, Namiko continue with a soft voice. "I never meet your father before our wedding night."

She sighs as she leaned her head on Shizuo's shoulder. "I thought that he was a brutal man as that what people always said about him. Added to the fact he was also an ex-commander." Namiko chuckled as if remembering a funny memory.

"I was so scared of meeting him that I locked him out of our room on our wedding night." Shizuo tries to scoffes but then it turns into soft chuckle which then merged with his mother's.

"But then, when I started to learn more about him, those negative feelings gone. Just like that. And at that moment, I said... God, thank you." Namiko smiled softly as she looks up at the night sky.

When Shizuo looked at his mother like this, he couldn't keep his eyes away. For he always think the same thing everytime he looks at his mom soft features, could he loves another woman as he loves his mother? Could he respects the woman as he respects his mother?

Shizuo sighs as he folded his arms on top of the balcony rail and rested his head on top of his arms, head facing the night sky. The starry night reflected on his honey-brown eyes. The breezes made his golden hair moves lightly.

"See.." Namiko spoke as she ruffled Shizuo's untamable hair softly. She herself didn't know from where Shizuo get the untamable hair. Her husband do has blonde hair, but his hair is more like Kasuka's, straight and easy to comb.

"No woman could resist such a handsome fellow like you." Shizuo chuckled softly at his mother's remark. Suddenly, he feel much better than before.

"Now, I need to get to sleep. Don't stay up too late. Good night, darling." Namiko placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's cheek before stepping out of Shizuo's room.

After making sure his mother is out of hearing range, Shizuo let out another heavy sigh. "As if any woman would love a monster like me."

* * *

 Her arm straight to the front. When she realises how tense she is, she took a deep soothing breath to calmed her muscles down. She couldn't do anything right if she keeps involving her feelings.

Izaya throws her blades to the dummies with amazing precision. The blade made a soft thud as it hits her target. More blades were thrown with an equally amazing precision, one could think she has some sort of a telekinetic power that could control the blades into doing whatver she wants.

Her face keeps changing. One second it is scrunched up and on the other second she looks as calm as still water. It was as if she's facing a problem concerning the fate of a whole kingdom. Which is technically true since it did concerns her entire kingdom, but become more of a bigger problem as it involves her personal feeling.

Izaya stopped throwing and let her body hits the soft grass. She laid her body down and closes her eyes. Chest heaving heavily as her minds keep thinking about the current problem she's facing.

'Come to think of it.. I could just run away,' She mentally thinks. She opened her eyes and stared at the night sky.

"I am such a selfish asshole.." She muttered quitely, right arm draped over her eyes. She did realise that she could run. Heck, if she really wanted to, she could already do it YEARS ago. But nooo.. she need to be such a caring bitch who actually loves her people and family so she took the stupid burden of the throne despite realising fully well what it means.

Izaya sighed for the nth time, shoving the stupid thought away and instead opted in focusing on her current problem.

Political marriage is a no small matter same as it is no rare matters. Most royal parents choose to wed their children to the prince or princess, sometimes to the king or queen of another country. Not only does it brings a lot of benefits, it could also widened the conquered land of a certain kingdom. Other than that, what ails Izaya in thinking about this political marriage is because she knews that it is not an easy matter. Once it is made, both kingdom shall be unified as one. In other word, it is no difference than surrendering at all.

No way in hell will Izaya do that.

But..

Izaya  _also_  do realises fully well if she agree in marrying herself to Etruwitas, she did gets some benefits too.

Rather than surrendering, she still could rule over her kingdom like normal. Only, she get to have a 'companion' by her side.

An unnecessary 'companion' which she have been avoiding to have since years ago.

Izaya whined childishly while Namie, who've been watching her from afar rolled her eyes, clearly she's already knows what's been bothering Izaya in her mind.

* * *

 The night wind howling softly. The guards footsteps echoed as their feets hit the stone pavement. A blond haired man and his companions laugh as they shared their hilarious and awesome adventures.

"And I swung my axe at that bastard's dick when he looks the other way!" They boomed in cheerful laugh.

Out of nowhere, three men clad in black appeared as if they have been living in the shadows all along and swiftly killed all of the men with their gleaming swords. Blood splattered around and yet no sound was made at all, as silent as a killer snake.

The men quickly creep to their left and swiftly made their way to their destination stealthily, still killing every guards they encounter with amazing they reached a large carved door, they stop.

All three of them stood silently, calling upon the shadows to camaouflage them to the point where only black abyss could be seen in front of the door. One of them fishes out the keys he acquired from one of the fallen guards and unlocked the door, the other two keep a cautious look around them.

Two patrolling guards appeared from a corner. One of them with a large mustache widened his eyes in fear as he sees the strange phenomenon. It's as if he literally sees death knocking on someone's door. Fortunately, his partner seems to be a quick thinker as he quickly unsheated his sword, running towards the shadow while shouting, but not before giving an order for his partner to ring a warning bell to the entire palace.

"Hey! What are yo-"

One of the shadows shot the guard with his crossbow, grinning sadistically as he watched the fallen body of the guard.

Once again, they tip toed inside, spreading around the room as one of them climbed on the bed where Kichirou is sleeping soundly and another one locking the door behind them. The other one just stood quitely at the side, eyes surveying around the room wildy. His wife, Namiko, is nowhere to be found.

Just as he took out his sword to slices Kichirou's throat, the seemingly sleeping man wakes up and immediately screeched in shock.

"You-" With just a swing of his sword, Kichirou falls into an eternal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any grammatical or spelling error, please point it out, I will be very grateful.  
> [Edited on 5/6/2016]
> 
> With lots of love,  
> Lady Amaryllis Stella ♡


	4. Like a Wildfire

**Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara!!**

* * *

 The chirping of an unknown bird caught Manami's attention. Noticing the pigeon with a small golden scroll hung around it's neck, Minami quickly stood up from her sitting and rushed to the chirping pigeon.

Carefully but swiftly, she took the pigeon in her hand while pondering about the unrecognisable bird. She always recognises every birds used by each kingdoms as they always used the same bird that already memorises it's way. But, she couldn't remember this one particular bird.

Without wasting any time, she carries the pigeon to the west side of the castle where Izaya's office is situated at. It is not her job to stuck her nose in something that should be an issue only to the royalty.

"Hey! There's a letter for the queen!" Two guards that stood static outside of the office took note of her appearance and opened the door for her after knocking at the door a few times, recognising her as one of the queen's trusted inner circle and letter receiver.

"Your highness!"

Izaya, who's head have been laying on top of her desk with her hair splaying around the table still haven't respond. The woman seems to be sleeping.. or dying. Maybe both.

"Your highness!" Manami banged loudly on her desk causing Izaya to raise her head in shock.

"Haven't you ever heard of politeness?" Izaya's eyebrows twitched in irritation. Seriously, she's supposed to be the queen here and she demand respect! How could all of her lovely subjects treated her with such a disrespectness?

"Fine, I am sorry your great majesty.." Manami rolled her eyes while sticking her tongue out. It's kind of hard to be respectful towards Izaya as the woman once tried to manipulate her entire family into marrying her off to a well known Duke but, that's story was for another time.

Despite that, there's a thing in that story where she should be thankful of.

Izaya grunted. She stands up and started stretching her back, muttering how she never get enough sleep.

"Why did you come here?" Izaya walked towards her tea table, situated besides a large window. She poured herself a cup of tea from the tea jug only to find that it's already empty. She grunted under her breath, cursing her two cheeky sisters.

"Here.. from Etruwitas," Izaya took the scroll from Manami's extended hand, her eyes followed every line written on the letter, growing wide as she processed what was written.

"Manami, call Prince Kasuka. This is an urgent matter,"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 The funeral is big and fancy. Full with beautiful fire emitted from colourful candles lining up along the city. Millions of Etruwitasian standing outside of their house, holding a candle in their dark attire. Casket made of gold and diamond was used as the last sleeping bed for their beloved emperor.

Shizuo thought it was unnecesary, to make a funeral so big like one is celebrating a birthday. Despite that, he didn't have any right to prevent it as it was already written in his father's will.

His mother, Namiko, was still locked up in her room, refusing to meet anyone, not even her own son. She didin't eats nor drinks any of the foods brought by the servants. Honestly, her mother's state is worrying him. Added to the fact that now the burden of the throne now falls on his shoulder..

Only could only symphatise.

"Brother!"

A soft voice called him from behind and Shizuo turns. Kasuka is standing, looking at him with wide eyes. The emotionless face held a tinge of sadness and worriness in his eyes. Shizuo could see right away that his brother is actually tired, but still pushes himself to stay awake for his sake.

"I-is.. is he-?" Kasuka's voice hoarse, unbelievable of the whole event. He still couldn't fathom how in the world does his father is killed. Well, assassination is to be expected of politics.. but..

Truth be told, he himself thought that it is one of Izaya's dark humor earlier. But, thinking as there's actually no real reason for the woman to lie to him about something as serious as this, he quickly runs back to Etruwitas with a small glimmer of hope that the woman is indeed an asshole when it comes to dark humor. Turns out it is not.

Shizuo didn't answer. His eyes casted down.

He felt really miserable. He was in the castle and yet.. he couldn't do anything! There's no alarm saying intruders or something.. which led him in a feat of anger to punished every single soldiers who were supposed to be guarding the castle that night.

Although he still feels horrible after that.

"Mother is still in her room.. she didn't wants to come out," Shizuo reply in a meek voice.

Kasuka stood quitely, registering his brother's appearance. In his mind, Shizuo looks like shit. Shizuo's hair is messy and his appearance looks like he haven't bathed for a day. His vest was left unbuttoned and he didn't wear any shoes at all. Before this, Kasuka would teases his brother but now.. even he himself didn't has any energy to laughs.

"I.. I am sorry. I'm late.."

His time of arrival to the palace is a bit over the time of his father's burial. It is to be expected. Despite being a neighbouring country, Isirene's main castle and Etruwitas's palace is quite far from each other. The former is situated more to the east while the latter is more to the west.

Even without many stops, the ride still takes about six days. There's even some of Etruwitasian armies which was left behind by Kasuka in favour of arriving faster on his own.

"It's fine," Shizuo's voice soft.

Should someone be blamed, it would be him.

He failed to protect his father.

If he couldn't even protect his father, then how on earth would he protect his kingdom?

Kasuka shuts his mouth. His brown eyes half-lidded in tiredness. There's an uneasiness in his heart that should be voiced out and looking at his brother, whom he was raised, fought and played with, Kasuka knows right away what the source of this uneasiness.

"You must be thinking that right?"

Shizuo tiredly looks at Kasuka with his equally half-lidded eyes. He feels so sleepy after not resting for nearly three days straight and only using caffeine as his main energy source. He couldn't even properly bathed and eats. So much things to do in so little time. He wonders if it is much easier to be born as a peasant's son.

"You must be thinking that this.. all of this.. is your fault.. right?" Kasuka continue jabbing.

Shizuo could literally see the assertivenes in his brother's voice even when his face is as emotionless as always.

"Yeah.."

"Please don't," Hearing that, Shizuo let out a bitter chuckle.

"How could I not Kasuka? All of this.. was a result of my incompetency. I blame those guards because I feel guilty."

Shizuo tilted his head to meet his brother's eyes.

"I am the worst."

He then walk away from his brother with a ton of self-loathing feeling.

"Brother, please!" He plead but Shizuo ignored him.

Shizuo continue walking forward without looking to his right or left anymore. Shizuo couldn't and he didn't think that he can face his brother now, at least not with this self-hatredness that's starting to gnawed at his heart more than ever.

"What about those.. legendary armies?" Shizuo didn't seems to listen, praying silently in his heart that Kasuka will stop talking for a minute.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, his brother keeps on calling.

"They say that Father was killed by the Green Forehead Armies.. is that true? And.. is it true that more than a few of our soldiers were killed that night too?"

Kasuka's question manages to caught Shizuo's attention.

"How did you know about that?"

He haven't told anyone about that, not even his mother despite some of the servants and guards already knows about it.

"A guard told me," he answered without any hesitation.

Shizuo flicked his eyes left and right, making sure no one is hearing their conversation.

"Let's talk somewhere more private."

* * *

 Masaomi stood in the middle of the hall, face as shocked as the black haired woman in full black attire infront of her.

"Anri.. chan?"

The girl, Anri, quickly shifted her face away, avoiding Masaomi's intense brown eyes.

"If.. you're here then.. Mikado? Where is he?" The shocked face quickly changed into one of happiness. He looks around, neck stretching among the many royalties and nobilities with a one hopeful gaze.

Anri shakes her head to the left and right. Her black hair swishing along with the movement. She clenched her fist infront of her chest, trying to stop her erratic heart from beating too fast.

"He's.. not here?" The hopeful voice growing dimmer as realisation downed on him.

_Yeah.._

_Of course he won't be here.._

Masaomi throwed his disapointed gaze away.

Mikado Ryugamine, a dear friend whom he loves from the bottom of his heart, whom chooses the dark rather than the light to be his guide, is now gone.

He should know and remember that. He even witnesses it. The day his friend betrays him in the name of power.

"Then.. who are.. you coming with?" Masaomi asked, trying to divert his mind away from those bad memories.

Anri seemed to hesitate but still answers his question, "My aunt.. Queen Kasane, she said she wanted to paid respect to the dead emperor," Masaomi lifted his eyebrow. As he knew, only Anri held a relation or something to the Heiwajimas, not the ex-Queen of Saika. Nevertheless, Masaomi didn't care, it is not his problem.

"The dead emperor.." Masaomi nearly didn't catch the soft voice Anri seems to like eminating. He quickly shifted his focus fully on her.

"They says.. he was killed. By the Green Forehead Army,"

They stayed silence for awhile without knowing to says anything. It is clear between them that both of them couldn't quit believe the existence of such an army.

Masaomi for example. He was raised among rebels which was considered the outcasts and traitors of Etruwitas. So, since he was a kid, he didn't lives in the city. To him, the forest and caves is his playground. Also, his days was filled with training of strength and strategy making. Other than that, he always listen to the one old man in his place that always talked about old tales.

And one of them is about the Green Forehead Army.

Masaomi not going to lie that he once scoofed at the name. To him, what kind of stupid person will put his armies name as something as stupid as that?

The old man said, it was not chosen by the leader of the armies. It was actually given by the people whom witnesses the armies themselves.

Though, most of the witnesses actually died a few hours after witnessing them anyway, rendering the story to be merely an old legend.

To Masaomi, such a tale is indeed grand. Filled with all sorts of fantasy that a young boy like him will thrived to listen. He remembers that he will huddled together with his friends around the small bonfire that they'll sometimes make in the middle of the forest while the old man spoke of the tale.

It was indeed a sweet memory.

But now..

Witnessing the death of the person which he regarded as 'unbeatable' in the hands of the very own fantasy army, Masaomi couldn't hide the shivers that run down his spine.

"How about you? Kida-kun? How did you.."  
"Still alive and could stepped into this place without being shoot to the ground?"

A small blink is the only answer given, indicating that his question is indeed accurate.

Masaomi travelled his eyes all over Anri's face, testing if she was trustable enough. They may be childhood friends but it didn't indicate that he could trust her blindly. The last time he acted so naïve he got an arrow to his thigh and a huge knife slash to his back, nearly died of bloodloss.

But, he thought.. if Anri already knew about the army then.. he could say that this topic is save in her hands too right? Moreover, what's good could she do with such an information? Anri is not like a certain woman whom Masaomi despised from the depth of his heart, able to use any information no matter how trivial for her own benefit.

"The crown prince.. well.. Emperor. The current Emperor.. well.. should I say, the new Emperor? Oh well.. yeah," Masaomi ruffled his hair, trying to search for the right word to use, "He came to us. Asking for some.. help. Regarding that.. Green Forehead Armies."

Masaomi wrinkled his eyebrow, as if remembering something confusing.

"Now that I think about it. Shizuo.. that guy, the current emperor. Before this he came to me, asking for our help. I actually thought of rejecting him you know but.. he tell me about those people. The armies are coming. I thought he was lying.. but.. it seems like it is true."

As true as the fall of the one who causes his father's death.

Mikado once told him that to hold so many hatredness in his heart is not good and healthy, but Masaomi always ignored him. To him, this hatredness is what pushes him to lives. To be able to hold his head high up and not fall again.

"My my.. look at what we have here.."

An annoying voice came over to them and a lithe arms wrapped both of them together as if wanting to stuffed them into her big chest.

Masaomi lifted his head with a dead eyes, "Karisawa-san.."

The woman, Erika Karisawa only smiled brighter despite the many frown around them.

"What are both of you talking about? Are both of you trying to elope together?" She grinned brightly, showing rows of perfectly white teeth.

Looking at Erika's cheerful attitude causes Anri, the ever full of morals girl, to think whether the woman has atleast a small respect for someone who just dead. Despite that, as Anri looked around to the laughing guests surrounding them, she thinks that Erika's attitude is not that bad.

At the very least she didn't wear bright colour clothing.

"Karisawa-san.. you should know by now that none of your prediction ever come true.." Masaomi sighed at the eccentric fortune teller.

Erika  _was_ a citizen of West Creral, an icy country located in the north west. But now, she is a freelance adventurer (or so she claimed) who was married to an author from Etruwitas named Walker. It was said that both of them now are nation-less and only hop to hop to another kingdom from another kingdom to live.

Masaomi knew Erika from their encounter a few years ago when Masaomi confronted a near-death experience. Thanks to her, he could still breath and talk until today. He couldn't imagine if Erika didn't stumble on him that day.

Probably, already a rotting corpse somewhere.

"Hahaha! You should know that is not true!" Though the slap was meant to be as a tease though to Masaomi, it felt as if Erika wanted to kill him.

"Karisawa-san.." Anri winces as Masaomi shut his eyes as he wait for the sting on his arm passes. Honestly, Erika could bitch slap every single enemy she encounter and still wins. That, Masaomi believe.

"Ouh honestly! I've been waiting for you guys you know.." Masaomi watches as Erika's eyes turned serious. Masaomi has a good hunch on what topic Erika going to brought up.

"The Green Forehead Army.." If one carefully observe Anri's movement, they could hear a low growl emitted from her throat.

Frankly, she herself did not know why, but everytime she heard about The Green Forehead Army, she'll get all murderous. Maybe.. it's because they killed someone's important to Anri.

Although, she did came from Saika Kingdom, a far kingdom to the south, the Heiwajimas was like a foster family to her. When she was still a child, a tragedy ended with her running to Etruwitas asking for help. It only thanks to them that she's still alive nowdays, despite the discrimination she receive for being different.

Eventhough now she's officially the queen of Saika, replacing her aunty who retired early, she keeps on sending backup for Etruwitas despite knowing fully well that the empire already strong on it's own.

Called her a naive she don't care.

She was merely indebted.

"We shouldn't talk about something like that here.." Masaomi glanced around, indicating that there may be someone eavesdropping on their conversation.

Erika's eyes retained back it's michiveousness, pushing the topic away. If even Masaomi, who is a rebellion leader even knows about this, it means that this already a trouble already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please sends me your thoughts! (＠＾－＾)


End file.
